


A slice of life

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Omegaverse, Twins, birthday drabble, phichit is still in a long term relationship with his phone, twins are 5, victor loves his kids, yuki and Mina are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: A quick Drabble for our grey haired loves birthday





	

"Yuki! Mina! Come on we need to leave! Or don't you wanna see Mumma compete today?"  
Any other day those magical words would have both twins scrambling to their fathers side, dressed and all but pulling him out the door. However it seemed that the Katsuki-Nikiforov clan would be running late today whether Victor likes it or not.

Still he couldn't be mad, both children had made a valiant effort when it came to getting dressed. Mina had dressed in on of her white summer dresses, clearly proud of her choice and Yuki in his favourite red shirt. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but given the fact that the twins had seemed to bathe in their breakfast instead of eating it and then started fighting with each other, there was no doubt they were going to be late.

*  
The trio had arrived literally straight after warmup. Yuri visibly softened as his family joined him rink side. Bending down to hug both his children he found himself of being snobbed with a cry of "Uncle Phichit!". 

Shaking his head he stood and let Victor wrap his arms around Yuri's waist before kissing him for good luck. The couple both glanced over at their twins, Phichit already had his phone out and was taking selfies. Yuri groaned. And buried his face in Victors neck.

"And now taking to the ice Yuri Katsuki!" He always winced at the way they said Katsooki. But still he skated out to the crowds cheers. His theme this year "Life"

As Victor watched from the sidelines he thought of his life with Yuri and how his husband had changed over the last few years.

Something's never changed like Yuri's nerves or his determination. Others had. His body while still toned and strong now carries a small pouch of fat Yuri hadn't been able to shift after the twins birth. His stomach was striped with stretch marks which he knew was a tender topic for his love. His face had softened and laugh lines had started to appear. But the biggest change has been the aura Yuri now emitted, a gentle soft sense of satisfaction.

"Daddy up!"  
He felt both twins tug against his legs and bent down before hoisting both onto his hips. 

He never thought he'd have this kind of life. Yuri had taught him so very much about life and love. He was proud to be married to the man. Proud to be a father to their twins and proud to know that soon their family of 4 would be 5.

Whatever happened none of it mattered because at the end of the day his life was prefect.


End file.
